


The Disappearance of Junko Enoshima

by Kirumitoejam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuma Sensei is human monokuma, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumitoejam/pseuds/Kirumitoejam
Summary: What if Junko tried to start the tragedy, but failed? (Non-Despair UTDP AU, mostly in Tsumugi’s/Junko’s perspective)
Kudos: 4





	The Disappearance of Junko Enoshima

It was a typical Monday morning. The sun’s bright rays seeped through white curtains. An alarm began blaring the Kakegurui opening. A tall, blue-haired girl was sprawled across a queen-sized bed. She picked up the alarm and turned it off, only to realized the time. She let out a horrified scream. “I’M GONNA BE LATE!!” 

She scrambled out of her bed and went to her closet. She put on her school uniform with black knee-highs. Scurrying across her house as she did her morning routine. In the kitchen, she saw a sticky note right next to a piece of buttered toast. 

Hi Tsumugi, your dad and I are going to be out of town this week. You will be home alone with your step-brother this week. I have prepared all of the school stuff for you. Love you! -Maria

“Alone? With my step-brother? All week? YES!! THANK YOU MARIAAAAA!” Her screams of happiness rang throughout the house she ran out with her school bag on her shoulder and her toast in her mouth. Luckily for her, the school was only about 5 minutes away from her house. Dashing through the entrance of the school, she finally stopped to check the time. 7:50, only ten minutes to spare. 

She looked up at the humungous building. Hope’s Peak Academy. A school specifically built for the elite and gifted. “Hope’s Peak... I can’t believe I’m here!” She twirled around in place, watching her skirt twirl with her. 

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one there. “Hey! Watch where ya twirlin’! You smacked right into my boobs, y’ know?” Tsumugi turned to notice a voluptuous girl with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail paired with steampunk goggles. She wore the Hope’s Peak Academy uniform minus the blazer, cleavage was peeking out from her shirt.

She pulled her hand away from the odd girl. “Oh, sorry... I didn’t see you there. I guess I got a little too excited.”

“Yeah no shit, sherlock.” The girl crossed her arms and leaned onto one leg. “You looked like some sort of anime protagonist, especially with that toast hanging out of your mouth.” 

Tsumugi sighed, “I suppose everything I do looks straight out of an anime. I guess that’s the curse of the ultimate cosplayer.”

“Ultimate cosplayer? I think you’re in my class,” she briefly stared at Tsumugi, “Uhhhh, who are you again?” 

“Oh, me? I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. Like I said before, I’m the ultimate cosplayer.”

“Oh, right. That is your name. Heh, I didn’t know Hope’s Peak accepted nerds.” 

“Nerds? But wouldn’t knowing about the ‘running to school late with toast in your mouth in the first episode’ trope be something that a nerd knows?” Tsumugi pointed at the blonde girl. 

The girl let out a small, pathetic squeal, “What? Did I really let out that much? Besides, don’t we have to go to class?” 

“You’re right! We do have to go to class!” Tsumugi grabbed the other girl’s hand and ran towards their classroom.

“H-hey! You don’t have to drag me!” The other tried to match up with Tsumugi’s pace. 

“I never got your name, what is it?” Tsumugi turned into a hallway.

“I’m the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor, of course! Don’t you know me already?”

“Uhm, no I don’t... sorry,” Tsumugi spotted the classroom and ran towards it. “Also, wouldn’t being an inventor also be considered nerdy?” 

Miu let out another squeal. “It’s not at the same level as you, weeb!” 

Tsumugi swung open the door to the classroom. “Sorry we’re late! We got caught up into a conversation!” 

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair with music note hairpins stood up from her seat. “Actually, you two are right on time, the teacher stood be here any second,” The clock on the wall read 7:59, only one minute to spare. “You two are the last ones here, unless somebody’s in the wrong class...” 

Tsumugi let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness! I thought I was gonna have heart attack,” she sat down at the seat to the far left, right next to the window.

She looked at all of her classmates. The kid in front of her was a guy with a hat with short blue hair, reading a book. The kid behind her was another boy with long, black hair and black face mask, also reading a book. The kid to her right was a dark-skinned girl with white hair in pigtails, wearing a yellow smock instead of a blazer. 

But the student she took the most liking to was the one who sat at the bottom right corner of the class. She had long, dark brown hair tied up into two scrunchies. Her eyes were red and piercing. She was small, but looked like she could beat anybody’s ass. She’s perfect. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a short, middle aged man walking into the classroom. “Ah geez, I can’t believe it took me THAT long to get some damn coffee!” The man had messy black hair and heterochromatic eyes that were black and red. He wore a white button up with black slacks and a red tie. 

He took a sip of his black coffee “Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! I’m your new teacher, Kuma-Sensei.” 

The class went on as normal, Kuma-Sensei running through the school and classroom rules and expectation, Miu making dirty jokes and everyone being disappointed. None of that really mattered to Tsumugi. It all kinda blurred together, into mush. 

The bell rung throughout the classroom. Lunchtime. “Goddammit, is it really lunchtime already? Ah whatever, enjoy your lunch,” said Kuma-Sensei.

“Lunchtime? Wait, I don’t have anyone to sit with!” Tsumugi blurted out loud. 

“Hey! You can sit with us!” The girl with the music hairpins waved at Tsumugi. 

“Really, I can? Thank you.” Tsumugi’s cheeks were painted pink. Not because of the girl with the hairpins, but because of the girl standing next to her. Red eyed-pigtails. 

“Alright then, let’s go!” The hairpins girl said. 

Tsumugi noticed another girl walking with hairpins and pigtails. The girl was tall, and had light green hair with her bangs covering her left eye, and wore a grey headband with her uniform. She had an elegant yet intimidating presence. 

“While it’s nice and all that you are inviting me, I don’t think I know your names... I’m Tsumugi Shirogane, I’m the ultimate cosplayer.”

The hairpins girl let out an awkward giggle. “You’re right, Tsumugi. Sorry about that. I’m Kaede Akamatsu, I’m the ultimate pianist.” 

“I am Kirumi Tojo, the ultimate maid,” the green haired girl said. 

“Then what about you?” Tsumugi looked over to red-eyed pigtails, who has been quiet the whole time. 

“Maki Harukawa, ultimate child caregiver,” red-eyed pigtail muttered.

“Oh, there’s a free table, come on!” Kaede pointed to the table then sat down. The other three girls followed suit. 

Tsumugi and Kaede chatted about their lives before Hope Peak’s. Kirumi would occasionally pitch into the conversation but mostly stayed quiet while Maki stared off into space. 

A figure hovered over Tsumugi, glaring at her with big, blue eyes. “Aw, look Mukuro! It’s freshman!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably make an infodump chapter soon.


End file.
